The Unknown Jedi
by hannahmariakatherine
Summary: Vyri was brought to the Jedi Temple at a very young age, but that doesn't make her any less rebellious. Her entire life was marked by rebellion. From the youngest age, she was filled with love, passion, and attachment, yet simultaneously filled with peace and serenity as the Jedi command. The beginning is set one year after The Phantom Menace. ABANDONED :(
1. Chapter 1

My name is Vyri Deoma. I am currently thirty-nine years old. I am also currently writing this from what you living people call, "beyond the grave." I am not completely dead. My consciousness has survived death, and I am accompanied by such Jedi as Anakin Skywalker (who apparently was Darth Vader? I don't know what to think), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, and a few others whose names you may not recognize.

My life, as I'm sure is the same with yours, was full of conflict, pain, and past hurts. It is also full of comfort, joy, and love. I was a rebellious child, who grew up into a rebellious adult. What? You thought Jedi couldn't rebel without falling to the dark side? Well, you are wrong.

I survived. I survived the Jedi Purges, I survived the Clone Wars, and I survived multiple encounters with the Empire. A lot of craziness has happened to me, yet I survived, well most of it. I am dead now, after all. And my family survived. My mother and my little brother survived, though I haven't seen her in a long time. My father and my love both survived.

They all miss me. It causes me pain to see how much they miss me, but I know I cannot come back. My Thomas especially, we were going to have a baby. My baby is also dead. I shall never know him or her.

Be warned, in this retelling of my life, there will be pain. I may stop to cry. I also lost much – my master and mentor, almost all my friends, my home, my security – all of it has been lost over the years. If you have do not want to cry as I have many times, this is not your story. Please move on.

I came to the Temple when I was one month old. Most came when they were around that age. There were a few who come when they are older, but these were rare and few between. Exceptions include my friend Yuno, who was born on a planet that was outside of Republic territory. She came to Coruscant when she was six months old, but she was seven when she was found by a Jedi Knight and was taken as his Padawan. Another notable exception is Anakin Skywalker, who came when he was ten.

About 40 years ago, they used to bring babies when they were only a few days old. Medical care has gotten better on the poorer planets of the galaxy, so babies have been brought when they were a few weeks old, or a month old, or even a few months old. I was born on Coruscant, so there was no urgency to bring me to the Temple. My parents' names are Oyuna and Karl Deoma. I had no siblings at the time, but my mother ended up giving birth to my little brother Sorin after the rise of the Empire.

My first memory was of pain. I remember being a baby and hitting my head hard enough I saw stars.

I was playing with my fellow initiates, supervised of course by one of the Knights. I want to say he was Knight Selano, but I am not sure. He was one of the primary caretakers of my age mates, so probably. We were messing around, and I climbed up on one of the structures in the Temple. Well, I lost my balance. I was ok, but they took me to the Halls of Healing just in case something more serious had happened.

I was a very rambunctious baby and toddler, so much so that the Jedi had to stop me several times from playing with my fellow younglings because I kept getting hurt. There was no way to keep me under supervision all the time, but I apparently needed it because I was so overly energetic! Those were the good old days.

There would be many, many times when I would sneak out of bed when I was supposed to be taking a nap, because I just had too much energy! No one quite knew what to do with me. I remember throwing at least one temper tantrum if anyone tried to put me back to bed. They ended up despairing and giving me something quiet to do.

I loved reading in the Archives and the Jedi library even before I could read. The Archivists would read stories to the younglings who couldn't read for themselves. I taught myself to read when I was two, because I wanted to be just like the grown-ups.

I got the flu when I was about one year old. If the advanced medical care of the Jedi Temple weren't available to me, I could have died right there. It took me a month to recover the way it was.

As you can see, my early childhood in the Jedi Temple was marked by security and happiness. I designated a couple of Knights and one Padawan to be my parents. The masters tried to stop me, because of the Jedi rules against attachment, but I did not understand the Jedi Code one bit when I was that young. I continued to openly consider them my adoptive parents all the way to the time I was chosen as a Padawan, even as they tried to separate themselves from me. They loved me too, even though they technically weren't allowed to.

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first Star Wars story. This is the biographical story of a Jedi named Vyri. The next chapter will be more about what early childhood in the Temple looks like, then we will march on to the interesting stuff. I think a lot about what it must be like to grow up in the Jedi Temple, since we don't really see that stuff for the most part.**

 **This story is somewhat, but not really, based off** _ **Heretic Pride,**_ **by Fialleril. It can be found on A03. If you like this story, then you might like this one.**


	2. Early Childhood, Part 2

I'm sorry for cutting out the last chapter. I had to go take care of my – something. I really have no excuse. I have an afterlife dog, or cat, maybe? I think that works.

As I was saying, I had three people I designated as my "parents." At age two, I really didn't know anything about the concept of parents. The people who raised me weren't my biological parents, they were the Jedi. So, I called them "Mami," "Daddy," and "Momma." I believe their names were Knight Selano, Knight Loya Ruelle (or do I have her mixed up with that actress?), and Padawan Duria Roberts. They always corrected me, told me to call them by their names, but I never did. Eventually, at about the age of three, I stopped seeing them as frequently. That is another part of the reason I do not know their names very well.

The last time I saw them I was twelve. But by that point, they had practically detached themselves from me. I often wondered as I got older whether or not the reason they left me was because of the rules against passionate love. I always hated those rules.

As a small child, I loved my friends. From the earliest of ages, I was friends with only a few people. Ahsoka Tano and Yuno Pau were their names, but Yuno, as stated previously, didn't even come to Temple until we were both seven years old. They are both Togruta.

Ahsoka was quite a lively child. Having met her later in life, I was quite shocked to see her so mature! She was the type to pull pranks and have fun playing tag with me. Most of the other girls were kind of tiring to be around, but she was a breath of fresh air. When everyone else was sitting quietly in class, we would be asking for trouble. We met when I was about two.

The day I met Ahsoka, we were beginning to have classes. We were in a class where a Jedi Knight was talking about the Theology of the Force, blah blah blah. The two of us had snuck into the meeting – it was supposed to be for upper Initiates and Junior Padawans. We did not know what to do, so we started playing. We kind of got caught, but we started to gravitate together.

The Jedi Temple did not have problems with friendships so much as they had issues with love. Innocent childhood friendships were encouraged, despite popular opinion, because it is proven that children who can't or won't make friends have issues with their emotions later in their lives. But we couldn't care about our friends, which made no sense, in retrospect. It didn't make sense then, either.

We weren't allowed to watch too many holo-movies. There were set dates, and set movies we would watch, but even as teenagers, we were not allowed to watch any movie that went too far against Jedi values. We had movie nights, where we would watch fun holos that were picked by hand by some Jedi Master.

The Jedi Archives had a fiction section. Even from the youngest of ages I loved checking it out. It was huge. To be completely honest, the entire Jedi Temple was huge. There were signs written all over the place. But the library was one of the largest sections of the Temple. And I was lucky enough to be a bookworm. I taught myself to read. I loved books, and when I couldn't read, I asked people to read to me. I picked it up on my own, and by the time I turned four, I was reading chapter books. By the time I turned seven, I was reading full length novels. The Archives were like a dream come true for me.

From what I've heard, our childhoods in the Temple were at least somewhat normal, with an emphasis on physical health, and less of an emphasis on building healthy relationships. They wanted us to have relationships (I think), but they did not want us to have any form of emotional intimacy. "There is no emotion, there is peace" is one of the lines in the Jedi Code. So, I never really learned how to deal with my emotions. I also acted very rebellious with my desire for sentient relationships as I grew into adulthood.

The Jedi Order was good to me though. At the end of the day, I loved growing up there. It was safe, and secure. There were no threats to my physical or emotional health. We were encouraged to eat healthy, and bedtimes were strict. Sometimes the other kids could be kind of mean, but I think most places have bullies of some sort from what I have seen of my little brother's relationships.

Overall, my early childhood was happy. There really wasn't much drama until I reached my Padawan years, and I started going on missions and seeing how other people lived. I considered leaving the Jedi Order because I wanted to have relationships with my birth family and with a young man I mentioned before. His name is Thomas. He is still alive – it kills me inside, as if I wasn't already dead, to see him grieve for me. I believe I want to tell you about the first time I met my birth parents? That was certainly dramatic.

 **A/N: 2** **nd** **chapter down. Wow yeah, the next chapter's gonna be hard. Vyri's still kind of young in this thing, so I am writing a child PLUS I am writing an adult. I'm not an adult, so I don't know much about parenting and the like. Especially a parent who was forced to give up his child. I have no idea when I will have that chapter out.**

 **Even if no one expresses interest in this, I'm still going to write this, because I love this story idea.**

 **Speaking of, can someone please please PLEASE read/review? Maybe follow this thing? I am looking forward to getting feedback from y'all!**


	3. Papa

I've been waiting to tell you this story. Finally, the drama of my life begins. Seriously, buckle up.

So, when I was three years old, I met my birth parents for the first time. My parents lived on Coruscant. There are trillions of beings with varied types of backgrounds, so I'm honestly surprised that I met them and knew about them so soon. They only lived a few hundred miles away from the Jedi Temple! For a world that had space travel, you would think that would not be a long distance, but they were on vacation to tour the Senatorial buildings, and to pass by the Jedi Temple. I also suspect they wanted to see me, but I also think they thought it was a long shot.

Well, they saw me. I was outside with my friends, in the garden areas that were relatively close to the front steps of the Temple. We were playing – I can't even remember what we were playing. It was something like tag or hide and seek. It doesn't even matter. Suddenly, the sound of a crash started us out of our play. It was relatively close to us.

"Whoa!" We all ran over to the scene. A group of Knights who had been meditating in the courtyard jumped up and ran over to the scene to make sure we would be safe. There was a man and a woman laying there, temporarily knocked unconscious.

"Do you think the healers could heal them?" I asked in my then tiny voice.

"Perhaps. We need to call the police when something like this happens though."

I nodded at the Knight, not really paying attention to much.

I began to stare with my eyes furrowed at the two people. Both had dark hair. The woman had blue eyes, the man had green eyes. I searched them out curiously with the Force, and felt a certain, then confusing, familiarity with them. I thought, at the time, that perhaps they'd been in one of my dreams or something. As a young child, I did not know how to interpret the strong feelings I was receiving from the Force.

"Vyri, what are you doing? Come on, we have a game to finish!" My playmates whined as some of them ran off.

I startled a little. I had forgotten they were there. The medics were coming to take the pair into the Temple for healing, and the police droids were arriving to analyze the scene. I blinked a few times, then ran off with the other children. I do not remember any of their names. I lost track of many of them during the Clone Wars.

The next day, I started to come down with a cold. I just had a simple sore throat, nothing too major. I had colds quite frequently at that age. They brought me into the Halls of Healing, just for some light cold medicine. When I passed by the equivalent of a medic center's Intensive Care Unit, I saw those people from earlier. The Jedi tried to prevent me from coming into the room, but I did not pay attention.

I burst into the room, ignoring the multiple alarms and lights that began alerting the entire Temple that something was happening. The Jedi that were stationed around started chasing me. I continued running towards the beds of those two people. I myself had no idea what I was doing.

When I reached my destination, I stopped in confusion. Then I heard the man moan. "Vyri?"

What? Every bone in my body freaked out when he said that. He was conscious, but not exactly lucid. Perhaps he had someone else in his life named 'Vyri?' He also moaned the name, 'Oyuna.' Maybe this was just a weird coincidence.

I started to back away and get out. I had no idea how to handle any of this at the time.

When I got back outside, the adults reprimanded me severely for running into the hall like that. I know now that I could have gotten those people very sick. But I also know now that I was following the inspiration of the Force. I'm getting lost in these memories here.

Even though I was a small child, I remembered that man. No one would tell me anything about him.

Later that evening, I decided to sneak back into the Halls; specifically, the Hall where that man and his wife were. I waited until most of my fellow younglings were getting into their pajamas. I ran off again into the night.

As I attempted to sneak away, I was almost caught many, many times. I believe it was only the Will of the Force that I wasn't, in fact, caught. The darkness of the Corusanti skies frightened me greatly, and I almost turned back many times. Eventually, though, I made it to my destination.

The room looked so much bigger than it had earlier in the day. My heart pounded in my chest as the shadows within the room chased the lights away. The only light in the room was a little emergency light, which I was grateful for in the moment.

I knew I would have to be fast. They would notice any moment now that I had left my bed, and then they would send out an alert to the rest of the Temple. As soon as that happened, alarms would begin going off, and everyone, including the healers, would begin looking for me. Before you ask, this was not my first escapade. I was escaping from the time I took my first steps.

I walked up to the bed of that man who'd said my name. He was wide awake now. His arm was hanging down, so I tugged on it a little. With a furrow on his brow, he sat up.

"Who are you?" The man looked at me with a slightly groggy voice.

"I'm Vyri. You know my name?"

The man's eyes widened. "Vyri?!"

"Yeah? How you know my name?" Pure curiosity flooded my body.

"Vyri, you're – you're here."

"Uh huh. Why do you feel familiar?"

"Vyri, Papa's here."

I started to panic. Papa? What does Papa mean? I had a Daddy, but I didn't have a Papa. I'm laughing. "Who's Papa?"

"I'm Papa." He smiled gently and joyfully at me. His smile was slightly crooked, with some teeth out of place, yet overall I think his smile looked nice.

"Why are you calling yourself my Papa? I don't have a papa. I'm not even supposed to have a daddy."

His smile faded, as he realized I didn't even know I had real parents. "Who's your daddy?"

I was so confused at the point the alarms went off. "My daddy's my daddy." I knew I only had a few minutes left. "Are you my daddy? You don't look like him. My daddy's a Jedi."

The look on his face bothers me now, looking back. It was at this point that I decided I'd had enough of this. I decided to walk away and go back to my room.

"Vyri?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"That over there, she is your mama."

I took one moment to look at the still unconscious woman. Then I ran back.

 **A/N: I kind of knew this was the part the story would begin to go off track. Indeed, it did. This was the part I was dreading. It took me a while just to write this, and the craziest part with Vyri and her "Papa" - I procrastinated that for like two days. Well, I'm finally finished with this chapter. Next chapter should be easier.**

 **Vyri's reaction just about breaks my heart. Wah.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review please! I liked the reviews I got on my other story, Lost in the Night. If y'all want to check that one out, I'd appreciate it. It's just a one-shot, nothing too crazy. I love one-shots.**

 **Now I'm just rambling, so Phoenix out.**


	4. Preschool

Classes began when I was four years old. Never was I ever so bored as the Jedi Order was trying to teach me to read. I engaged in class – I loved books after all. But I already knew how to read and was already teaching myself to write.

When I was a small child, I would grab the books from the children's section of the Archives, and I would ask someone to read to me so that I could figure out what the words said. Eventually, I figured it out, so I read on my own in my free time when we didn't have to stick to the tight schedule the Jedi put us on.

They started with pronunciation and phonics. Blah blah blah – I breezed through the exercises. The other kids were all struggling, but I paid no attention to them. I would go to the Archives a few times a week and just do my best to read increasingly difficult books. By this time, I was already attempting to read chapter books – with pictures of course, so I could figure out what was going on.

No one really understood me at that age. They thought I was "sounding out" the words. But I was already reading more advanced books. I don't think I was just "sounding out." When my classes began, they emphasized making things fun of course. A child cannot keep their attention on things that aren't fun. But I was ready for more advanced classes, and I was increasingly frustrated with the simplistic education they were giving me.

At that age, math was limited to learning how to count. I learned to count in books that I read myself, so math also wasn't too difficult for me. They played math games with us, and they actually made math class fun for us.

We also began basic lightsaber training. Now, we didn't have actual lightsabers, for obvious reasons. They gave us plastic lightsabers that had the same feel as real lightsabers but were much lighter and plainer in design. In fact, they were all the same green color. This was a class I struggled a bit more in. I can't say I truly enjoyed it either. Most other kids in my clan would look at the Padawans, Knights, and Masters and gaze in utter awe. I would look at them and sigh in frustration. I guess I was a little jealous.

I didn't really get the knack of lightsabers until I was into my Padawan years. Even then, I still struggled to be honest.

The class I really wanted to take was training in the Force. I saw the older Initiates, Padawans, and Jedi do cool stuff with the Force, and it really frustrated me that the Jedi thought I wasn't old enough to learn how to handle the Force yet.

We didn't start Force classes until we were proven to be mature enough to handle the Force. That typically did not begin until about the age of five or six, and we were four.

They didn't want us knowing how to use the Force and simultaneously be throwing temper tantrums and acting like, well children, I guess. Even when we did start Force classes, we didn't start taking classes in using the Force until we were even older. They wanted us to be more solid in feeling the Force.

I think they thought children were too emotional. Pfft, I guess I could see their point.

Ahsoka and I did not share any classes at this age. I made other friends, especially this one girl named Mari. It was a very temporary friendship, formed only because I did not have any other friends. I don't remember much about her. I never saw her again after the age of 6, and after preliminary classes, I no longer had any classes with her.

I was very different from the other kids, and not in a way that made them jealous of me. During a class project where we had to pick a random path of the Jedi to pick, everyone wanted to choose the Jedi Knight. Everyone in the class wanted to be a Jedi Knight, after all. I was the one little girl who wanted to study the Archivists and librarians.

But with Ahsoka, I could be myself. We weren't necessarily best friends or whatever, but we got along quite well, and she was a good friend to me. We used to eat together during meals, and we did our best to hang out together whenever we could. Though I honestly have never been a very social person.

The events of the last chapter would make me think and wonder. Was that man really my father? The person who'd given life to me? How did he remember me? I resolved to one day find the answer to all my questions.

But the people I had grown up with were the Jedi. Ahsoka, my "adopted parents," my teachers – they were all Jedi. Did I really need, or want, a family outside the Order?

These questions weighed on my mind sometimes when I would drift off to sleep, all snuggled up in my PJ's and blankets. Safe and sound in my bed, I wondered whether than man still remembered me, and our encounter in the Halls of Healing. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 **A/N: Next chapter: a new POV character. I kind of struggled with this chapter. It's less exciting than next chapter, so getting through this was difficult. I made it to about 900 words, then collapsed.**

 **I think this chapter was about as tiring for me to write as a school paper, tbh. This was kind of a filler. If you like this, please tell me! Please please please?**

 **Please comment, follow, etc. It makes my heart jump with joy to see people who have favorited me or followed me, and I really enjoy seeing reviews on my stories. Compliments and criticisms are appreciated, as long as there's no flaming or shaming please.**


	5. Last chapter - summaryauthor's note

**Hello my dear readers of The Unknown Jedi,**

 **This is not a new chapter, this is an author's note.**

 **I'm posting this to say that I'm abandoning this story. It's been so long since I've posted this story, and honestly? My brain is moving on to other stories. I'm not going to take this down – just in case any of you enjoyed my story enough to wait this long, I'll keep it up for you guys. I'll possible be posting a new story – hopefully I'll finish that one. Meanwhile, I'd love to continue to write one shots.**

 **I'll give you guys a resolution, since I know how much abandoned stories hurt – there are quite a few fanfics on hiatus/abandoned that end up driving me nuts because it's been so long since the author updated.**

 **The next chapter was going to be Vyri meeting her husband, Thomas. They were both 6 years old. It was going to be from his POV. This is where my writing dried up – I couldn't figure out how to write a believable meeting scene, since I don't know much about romance.**

 **Then the next few chapters were Vyri training to be a Padawan. She becomes best friends with Ahsoka Tano until eventually she becomes a padawan to a Jedi Master named Umet Dialo – A Twilek male to be specific. Their friendship falls apart simply due to lack of time together due to Vyri's now much busier schedule. The next chapter after she got taken on was the Battle of Geonosis. She snuck on board and almost got herself killed by a bunch of battle droids.**

 **Then comes the Clone Wars. The two fifteen-year-olds kiss in celebration after one of the battles. Later, they decide that if their romantic feelings for each other willed by the Force, the circumstances will be better than a wartime Jedi romance.**

 **Vyri survived the Jedi Purges through the sacrifice of her master. She goes on the run, finding her birth family again and living with them until the Empire almost finds her hiding right under its nose on Coruscant. She realizes, with a broken heart, that she must go on the run; especially after a direct confrontation with Vader and the Inquisitors, which she barely survives, with permanent psychological trauma simply from being so afraid for her life. She has technically lost everything.**

 **Then, fast forward to the Battle of Yavin. Vyri locates the Rebellion and joins them shortly after the Death Star was destroyed by Luke. She is overjoyed to find her father is a general in the Rebellion – and that her love Thomas had survived.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING:**

 **TW: Suicide. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **She finds out that her mother had given birth shortly after she left them to a little boy named Garret, who died in a terrible accident when he was three. Her mother committed suicide after battling with severe depression for several months.**

 **At this realization, Vyri is heartbroken herself. But eventually, she picks her self back up, and decides finally, after two decades, to be in a romantic relationship with Thomas. She is married in a private ceremony with her father, Ahsoka Tano (who she was able to reunite with** **) and Luke, who she becomes close friends with.**

 **After Bespin, Vyri decides she is going to help Luke with his training, so she goes through as much as she could with the Force and with her favorite style, Form V. She also pilots in various space battles against the Empire as part of Rogue Squadron.**

 **In the Return of the Jedi era, she is saddened to hear Yoda died. Then they shape up their battle plan to take out the second death star. Luke admits to her privately that Darth Vader is his father. Shocked, Vyri takes a few days to process what this means. Eventually, she realizes Luke is not a threat, and that she doesn't have to spill his secret. He then tells her of his crazy plan to bring Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker back to the light. This is frightening to her, as the mere association with Darth Vader brings back terrible memories from her fight with him. But a large part of her honestly thinks that if Darth Vader is no longer a threat, she may find a way to heal fully from everything that happened.**

 **She begins to experience troubling visions of her own death in the Battle over the Death Star. Before she leaves for the battle, she leaves her husband a note saying goodbye, and that she suspected she would die.**

 **At the Battle of Endor, she is waiting for the Death Star shields to go down. When the Death Star becomes operational, she panics but trusts in the Force. Suddenly, she senses a major disturbance/lightening in the Force that signals the death of the Sith. She prays to the Force or to whatever God or gods exist that Luke was able to bring his father to the light. She senses Anakin's death after a few more minutes and realizes what has happened, though she doesn't know the details.**

 **The shields of the Death Star are taken down by Han Solo and crew, and she and the other X-wings take off. Before she can reach the Death Star however, her X-wing was blown up by a Tie fighter, quickly killing her in a ball of fire.**

 **Her spirit becomes one with the force. Remember the First chapter, where all this was told in past tense? Yeah ok, this summary wasn't written in past tense, but I would've written in in past tense. The tenses change, as she grieves over the fact she never had children, and hopes her husband is taking her death peacefully. She really hopes her husband is able to let her go, and that he doesn't grieve too much.**

 **In the final scene, she sees Anakin and Obi-Wan together. She confronts her own trauma, and her own pain. Anakin's POV takes over a bit here, as he realizes just how many people he hurt, and how. Back to Vyri's POV, she spends several weeks in the presence of the force ghosts, with Obi-Wan as the calm Jedi master helping her work through everything.**

 **With her spirit at peace with itself, she appears to her husband, with the two of them receiving closure. Completely at peace, her spirit becomes one with the Force completely, her Force Ghost fading away, and reuniting with her mother, brother, and Jedi Master in the Netherworld of the Force.**

 **BTW, I don't typically like the idea of force ghosts fading over time – kinda heartbreaking to think about the characters you are in love with dying forever. But this story kind of felt like the right story to do that with. IDK why.**

 **My next story will probably a Mustafar AU, with Anakin not burning then being discovered by Palpatine. Stay tuned. I will probably be working on that this week.**

 **I also have an idea for a Star Wars rewrite.** **IDK when I will be coming out with that.**

 **I have plenty of ideas for one shots, so that's also something to look forward to if you like my writing.**


End file.
